Wipovski School For The Twins
by awesomest99er
Summary: Everyone is born in twins. One is good; one is evil. At age sixteen, the twins are sent to schools based on which twin they are. Alfendi's twin died at birth, but Alfendi is pretty sure he's the evil twin. Unfortunately, the government doesn't agree. T for violence and slight cursing. WARNING: Contains MAJOR spoilers for Case 009!
1. Chapter 1

**Shippings: Pre-Forbodium Hildafendi and Lucifendi. In case you don't know, "Pre-Forbodium Hildafendi" is just Hilda X Alfendi but before the Forbodium Incident...**

* * *

><p>Flora held her twin sister, Fiona, back.<p>

"Calm down!" Flora exclaimed.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Fiona snarled.

As an evil twin, Fiona could be easily enraged. But I didn't think it was _that_ easy.

"What's going on here?" Professor Layton-yes, he was my father, but no, I would not actually call him that-came into the room. "Fiona!"

Glaring, Fiona straightened herself out.

"Just...Just go to bed. It's late." Professor Layton looked at me. "You should head upstairs, too. It's your big day tomorrow."

The three of us walked up the stairs to our rooms. Flora and Fiona shared a room, so they went in the same direction. I didn't know how Flora prevented from getting stabbed by Fiona in the middle of the night, but I never wanted to ask.

"Good night," Flora said.

"Good night."

Fiona just stormed to her room without brushing her teeth or saying anything.

I wasn't as angry or violent as Fiona, but I was still convinced that I was an evil twin. Yet somehow the stupid government decided that I was a good twin, and they wanted to ship me off to the school for good twins. Idiots.

That's why I felt nervous; school started tomorrow. The only good thing to come of it was that the school was a boarding school. I could at least pretend that I wasn't related to Professor Layton, and no one would put those high standards on me. (Also, Fiona wouldn't ruin it just to be annoying.)

I changed to my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and sat down in bed. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep, so I just lay there with my eyes closed. At some point, Professor Layton checked on me. Later I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Professor Layton called.<p>

As if my alarm clock and worries didn't wake me up enough.

I dressed and grabbed my suitcase. Running downstairs, I greeted the others. Though I wasn't hungry, I still ate some breakfast.

Professor Layton and Flora hugged me as tightly as possible. Fiona just stood behind us and watched.

"Good luck." Professor Layton smiled. He glanced at the window. "You'd better get to the bus stop before you miss the bus."

"Yeah. Bye." Grabbing a jacket, I hurried out of my house.

It was a short walk to my bus stop. I waited there for only a few seconds before the bus appeared. It was a two-level, yellow bus with "SCHOOL BUS" printed on it in black letters. A red stop sign swung out from the bus, and the two doors slid open. The other students (two sets of twins) and I climbed on board. I sat down in an empty seat near the front of the bus stop. I stared out the window until we stopped again.

"Hey, can I sit here?" a girl asked.

I looked up. She had light blue eyes, a pointy nose, and extremely long blonde hair.

"Sure."

"Oh, good," the girl chattered as she took a seat. "'Cause the other seats are full, except for the one behind us, but this one is closer to the front, and I don't feel like going to the second level. If we crashed or something, it would probably be really bad. Not that I think we will crash. Sorry. Helga (my sister) put coffee in my tea. I don't even know how Americans drink that all the time."

"Oh."

"My name's Hilda, by the way."

"I'm Alfendi. You can call me Al, though. Most people do."

"Cool."

At the next stop, Hilda seemed excited all over again. "Justin!"

The teen smiled. "Hey Hilda." He took a seat behind us. 'Who are you?" he asked me (though not in a rude way, so I guessed he was a good twin).

"Alfendi. You can call me Al." I stared out the window once again.

"So who's your twin?" Hilda asked. She looked at the other side of the bus, where most of the evil twins sat.

"Um. He died when he was born."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well, at least you're the good twin, then," Hilda suggested.

"Right..." I doubted that.

"My twin's named Justin, too." Justin glanced at a teen that looked like him. The other twin was trying to light a cigarette, but he kept being jostled around. Finally the teen just gave up and put it away.

"That...could get confusing," I replied.

Justin nodded. "At least we'll be separated in the school, and no one will mix us up."

Hilda and Justin continued their conversation. I mostly stared out the window and occasionally listened to them. Hilda and Justin kept mentioning some "Scott", who was probably a friend of theirs.

"Where is Scott, anyways?" Justin wondered.

"I think he's on another bus." Hilda shrugged.

"Wait, another bus?" I glanced at them. "There's more than one bus? How many sixteen-year-olds are there in England?"

"You'd be surprised," replied Justin.

* * *

><p>I thought the schools were too close. Someone from the school from the evil twins could easily escape to the school for the good twins, or vice versa...<p>

"SCOTT!" Hilda screamed.

I opened my mouth to threaten to cut Hilda's tongue out, but a brown-haired teen interrupted me.

"Hi Hilda! Hi Justin! Hilda, you nearly blew out my ear drums."

"Sorry." Hilda gave a quick explanation of why she was hyper.

Scott looked at me. "Honestly, she's not nearly this hyper normally. What's your name?"

"Alfendi." I left off the "you can call me Al" part because it was getting annoying to keep saying that over and over again.

I stared at the school for evil twins as I filed into the school for good twins with the other students. It still bothered me that the government put me in the wrong school.

"Miss your twin?" Scott asked. "No offense, but he probably wouldn't miss you."

"No. Actually my twin is dead." I finally tore my eyes from the school for evil twins as we headed into the one I was forced to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>OnO Sorry that I made Hilda so hyper...I couldn't resist...She will calm down once the caffeine runs out &amp; she has a major sugar crash.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just assuming Vera Wipovski is Russian because "Vera" is Russian for "faith". That would make a good name, no? "Vera" is also Icelandic for "be", but I don't know who would name their child "be"...**

**P.S.: Sorry if the Russian accent isn't like a real one. I'm not Russian, but I'm learning Russian (very weird thing to have in a school), so I'm just guessing about their accent...**

* * *

><p>Several students crowded into the auditorium. I thought it was a little big for a school, but no one else seemed worried about it.<p>

With a thick Russian accent, a woman who'd introduced herself as Mrs. Wipovski explained, "This is the school for good tvins. You vill be separated from your evil tvins in this school. No one is allowed to go to the other school, no matter vhat time of the day it is...However, you may see them after school, before school, days ve don't have school, or any time you're not in school if you meet outside of the school or vhatever. I am the principal of this school, and my tvin runs the evil school. As you already know, this is a boarding school. You vill stay here for four years. Of course you go back to your family for a few months in the summer, a veek in the spring, and two veeks in the vinter."

I looked up from my front-row seat between Hilda and Justin. Mrs. Wipovski stood alone on the stage. In her left hand, she gripped a microphone without any cords attached to it.

Mrs. Wipovsky went on to explain a ridiculous amount of rules that every student in the room quickly forgot. At last, she seemed about ready to finish her speech. "Your room numbers are posted on the bulletin board outside of the auditorium. There is one student per room."

Her speech ended so abruptly that we wondered if she had just paused for dramatic effect or something. A few seconds later, some students stood to go look at their rooms. I dragged my suitcase behind me, and I followed Hilda, Scott, and Justin out of the auditorium. We checked the bulletin board.

"Hey, we're pretty close." Justin gave me a high-five.

When he wasn't looking, I screamed silently and cradled my aching hand.

The other students, eager to see their rooms, quickly followed in our footsteps. A crowd soon formed near the bulletin board, so Scott, Justin, Hilda, and I decided to head towards our rooms.

* * *

><p>My room was small, but more in a cozy way than a cramped way. A bed took up the back right corner of the room, with a little nightstand and a lamp on top of it. A dresser was in the back left corner. On the right corner near the door, a desk sat close to the wall, and a swivel chair was neatly pushed in close to it. A window in the center of the back wall revealed several trees and part of the school for the evil twins. I glanced at the empty bookshelf on the wall nearest to me. Apparently, the only bathrooms were larger ones at the end of the dorm hall.<p>

I put my suitcase under my bed and told myself that I could unpack later (which, of course, meant I'd never actually unpack).

After that, I stared out the window. I could see Justin, the evil one, smoking a cigarette outside. Blowing onto the window to make some fog, I drew my initials on it with a finger. The window got boring after a while, though, so I left my room.

Justin, the good one, came out of his room as I did. "Hey Al!"

"Hi."

"We should probably go get the others. I'm sure Hilda's gonna be all curious since she's hyper from the coffee..."

"Right." I put my hands in my pockets and followed Justin.

Scott came out of his room, and we walked to the girl's dorm hall.

"What was her room number?" Justin asked.

Scott shrugged.

"Oh great."

After a few doors, we found Hilda's room. She hurriedly placed clothes in the dresser near her bed.

"I swear, she's not usually that hyper," Scott told me.

Hilda closed the drawer and looked at us. "Hi guys. What are your rooms like?"

"Basically the same as yours," Justin replied.

"Oh. Well that's kinda boring."

* * *

><p>Hilda, Justin, Scott, and I sat at a picnic table in front of the school. I sat on top of the table while the others were on the bench. Close to me, Hilda rested her cheek on her chin. She blinked excessively. Occasionally, her head would drop, and she'd jerk it back up in surprise. The caffeine energy finally ran out, evidently, and Hilda was struggling to stay awake.<p>

"What I wanna know," I began, "is how this school is different than normal schools. Other than the fact that it's a boarding school and we're separated from the other twins."

"Maybe we learn etiquette or something," Hilda replied sleepily.

"Good question." Scott rubbed his chin. "Maybe...like...it's like a college or something. Except for sixteen-year-olds. Well, we'd have to go to college after that still, so I'm not sure now..."

"I wonder why no one's ever told us what we learn here," said Justin.

We pondered that for a while.

"They're probably told not to let anyone know or something," suggested Hilda. "And that's why we can't send mail from here..."

"Wait, what?" I glanced at Hilda.

"Didn't you hear? Mrs. Wipovski said that we aren't allowed to send letters to our family, but they can send letters to us. At least I think that's what she said. Her accent makes it kinda hard to understand her."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case it's not obvious: Al is currently just Potty Prof (XD but he doesn't call it that yet).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**:/ Sorry for the wait. I keep procrastinating by looking for more inspiration on Pinterest and creating my characters on dressing sites. *glares loudly at dressing site and Pinterest***

* * *

><p>A sharp knock sounded at my door. I groaned, climbed out of my surprisingly comfortable bed, and answered the door.<p>

Hilda, who seemed much calmer now, was at the door. Her calmness escaped, though, and her face turned a bright red.

"What?"

Hilda trained her eyes above my head. "You're not wearing a shirt."

I crossed my arms over my bare chest. "I was hot!"

Trying to change the subject, Hilda warned me that I was going to miss breakfast.

"Wait, what? How did you wake up before me?" I pushed some scarlet hair out of my face.

Hilda shrugged.

"Well, I'll get dressed."

I closed the door, turned around, and scratched my head. That was weird. I hurried to get dressed, picking a random blue shirt and black pants. It only took about five minutes to get dressed, but finding the cafeteria was another thing. I decided it was probably near the auditorium, so I headed in that direction. Luckily, I found the place before breakfast ended.

"What time does breakfast end?" I asked as I sat down.

"Eight," Hilda answered.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't sleeping as late as I thought."

I started to eat my breakfast as Hilda told me about the times of the other meals.

"Hey, when does school start?" I wondered. "Not the time, but what day?"

"Monday," replied Scott. "I don't know why we have to come on Saturday if it starts Monday."

"This school is really weird..."

Scott nodded. "It's kinda weird not being with my twin. I wonder what they're doing over at the other school."

Our imagination could only begin to think of the answer to that.

* * *

><p>The day passed by too quickly, and school began too soon. Schedules were passed out to everyone. Only a few of my classes were with Hilda, Scott, or Justin, much to my disappointment. I had comfort in knowing that I knew someone in a class, so at least I'd be able to know who to be with if we were forced to work with a group (which happened too much in school).<p>

At homeroom, which took a while to find, I stared at my schedule.

Period 1: Math  
>Period 2: Science<br>Period 3: History  
>Period 4: English<br>Period 5: Literature  
>Lunch<br>Period 6: Physical Education  
>Period 7: Etiquette<br>Period 8: Study Hall

I guess Hilda was right about the etiquette classes. How did she know that, anyways?

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom class. After asking for directions from the teacher, I hurried to my math class.

"Thank God tardies don't count yet," I muttered as I sat down at a desk in my mouth class.

As it goes in normal schools, the first day was dedicated to the teachers explaining everything about the classroom that the students would still ask questions about later. The day flew by in a confusing blur, and before I knew it, I was already in the cafeteria for dinner.

"Well that went by quickly," I remarked. "You were right about the etiquette, though."

Hilda nodded. "I heard we were gonna learn to ballroom dance in that class, too, but I'm not sure what that has to do with etiquette..."

I coughed. "Ballroom dancing?"

* * *

><p>Etiquette class proved to be as weird as I thought it would be.<p>

The teacher passed out sheets of table settings. I frowned at the three forks drawn on the paper. Seriously, how many forks do you need?!

"This is a fast-paced class," warned the teacher. "We will be having our test on table setting next Friday."

No one else seemed annoyed, so I suppressed a groan. Apparently, etiquette was extremely important here. This is probably where my father got his "gentleman" obsession (most people don't call it an obsession, but I'm pretty sure it is one).

"You need a pencil to label the items on your sheet. You should always be bringing a pencil to class." And the teacher began to ramble on about different forks and spoons and plates and crap.

I turned my attention to Hilda, who was beside me until the teacher came up with a seating chart. Hilda seemed to be paying attention to the class and eagerly writing down the labels to the table settings. She glanced at me and smiled, then returned to her work.

I looked down at my paper again and hurried to catch up with the teacher.

I'm probably going to fail the test.

* * *

><p><strong>"The day flew by in a confusing blur." Translation: I don't feel like writing about the school day &amp; also it will probably be boring. But the etiquette class will be interesting when they're actually learning stuff.<strong>

**;-; This chapter is a shorty. Hopefully the AN can make up for that. XD**

**P.S.: Seriously, how many forks does one need?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pre-Forbodium Hildafendi (Hilda and Alfendi from before the Forbodium Incident) shall commence. *slams the fluff button* *fluff button cracks***

**Warning: This may be awkward. Lucifendi will follow the Forbodium Incident. Do not panic. XD**

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled by again, thank God.<p>

Hilda knocked on my door, but this time I happened to already be awake. (Hilda made a habit of waking me up by coming to my room, so I accidentally started a habit of waking up before she came by.) I opened the door while muttering a, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a swimsuit?" Hilda asked randomly.

"Uh...Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Why?"

"It's gonna get too cold for swimming soon, so I was wondering if we could go to the pool!" Hilda smiled.

"Wait, there's a _pool_? Here? This is a school!"

Hilda shrugged. "It's mostly for swimming practice stuff, but there's only two or three people doing the swimming. So normally people just go there and swim on weekends and stuff. I just hope they don't tear it down..."

"Oh. Cool." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"So, are you gonna come?"

"I guess. Sure," I added, wanting to be decisive. "Meet you there."

* * *

><p>With a towel draped over my shoulder, I followed Hilda out of the school. (This time, Hilda didn't seem worried about me being shirtless.) The pool lied within a gate directly in between the two schools.<p>

"How did I not see that coming here?" I asked.

"Not sure."

"Wait, how do you know so much about this school, anyways?" I wondered, thinking about what Hilda said earlier.

"My brothers came here before. I asked them way too many questions, but they only answered some. So yeah."

"Oh."

From the pool, Scott, Helga, and the two Justin's waved at us. Well, Helga waved using an obscene gesture, and evil Justin just glared and crossed his arms, but I understood what they meant.

"The pool is for both schools, by the way," Hilda told me. "We just have to hope that the evil twins don't drown anyone!"

I laughed.

"No, I'm serious. That almost happened once." Hilda raised one eyebrow.

"...Oh..." _Awkward..._

Hilda opened the pool gate. I observed the sign for a few seconds: "NO LIFEGUARD. SWIM AT YOUR OWN RISK."

A few feet of concrete surrounded the pool. Students draped towels over fences and placed bags under the curtains created by the towels. I placed my own towel near Hilda's on the fence.

"Where's your twin?" I asked Scott.

Scott just shrugged. "Probably in his room or something. We can't go to the other school, and I guess he wouldn't listen to Helga or the evil Justin. My twin and I argue a lot..."

"Oh."

I stepped into the pool, and the cold water numbed my legs. Once I grew used to the temperature of the water, I stepped deeper into the pool and only stopped again when the water hit my chest.

"Cold, huh?" the good Justin asked, swimming towards me.

I nodded. "Very."

Hilda sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. I waded to the edge so that I stood near her.

"What's the point of going to a pool if you're not swimming?" I asked her.

Hilda blew her blonde hair out of her face. "It's cold, though."

"You'll get used to it."

"No thanks."

I waded away for the time being.

Swimming in the pool with them was nothing like going to the pool with my family. For once, I could actually stand in the water without hearing stuff about puzzles or gentlemen. And the evil twins made it fun, too (mainly because I had to keep avoiding being splashed by them).

With a glance at Hilda, I dove underwater. Half-crawling and half-swimming, I made my way under her feet and poked her. When I surfaced, I couldn't see Hilda's facial expression, but what I did see was her falling into the pool. I closed my eyes before chlorine could get in them.

"Alfendi! What was that?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "You seemed bored," I lied.

Hilda glared at me for a few seconds before laughing.

I glanced at Hilda as if something caught my eye. Something did, but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she had no make-up on? She still looked pretty, though. Feeling uncomfortable, I waded towards the others.

"Wait for me!" Hilda called, hurrying to catch up.

I laughed with her but avoided meeting her eyes.

* * *

><p>We spent a good few hours in the pool, and when we came out, we were more wrinkly than most elders.<p>

"Hey, how does that curl thing even stay up?" Helga asked. The way she said her question seemed rude; that was just in her nature.

I touched the top of my head. Sure enough, a lock of hair stood and ignored the laws of gravity. "I dunno. It just does that."

"So you're not, like, styling it or anything?" Helga looked at me suspiciously.

"No. Why would I even do that?"

Helga shrugged.

The evil twins broke away from the group to head back to their school, and the rest of us headed to ours.

Once we entered the school, I began to blink excessively. Compared to the bright sunlight outdoors, the school was barely lit at all.

"Hey, we didn't miss lunch," Scott pointed out, glancing at the clock in the hallway. "We have time to put on clothes, too!"

Everyone squinted to see if that was true. Then we walked upstairs to change.

Later, I came out of my room in a warm T-shirt (well, it felt warm because I was cold) and jeans, which I rarely wore. Then I headed towards Hilda's room. On my way there, I wondered why I chose to go all the way to her room instead of just to Justin's or Scott's (even though his last name started with a "B", and mine started with an "L", his room would still be closer to mine than Hilda's would). I never turned back, though.

I knocked on the door, and Hilda opened it. She had one of those towel-twirly things on her head that girls do.

"Um...?"

"I had to take a shower," Hilda explained. "You know, with my blonde hair, it would turn green if I didn't."

"Oh. Right." I nodded even though I knew nothing about that.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

Luckily, the silence was broken by Justin and Scott.

"Hey, we had the same idea!" Justin laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I was about to make Al be like, "Imma go shirtless! Wait...NOPE never mind." Then I remembered that this is Potty Prof we're talking about, so I guess I'll save that for later. XD<strong>

**Random note: As a girl, I still don't understand how to do the towel-twirly thing. 0_o**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter came out really lately for the usual reasons: Procrastination, writer's block. More procrastination than writer's block. I'm the master of procrastination. Kneel, mortals.**

**Also, I couldn't figure out how to make 'Fendi ask Hilda out without getting all...Placid-y...XD**

* * *

><p>Justin raised one eyebrow. "Well, if you like her, then why don't you ask her out?"<p>

I glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just pointing it out." Justin lifted his hands up as if surrendering. "You don't have to if you're too nervous."

"I'm not too nervous! What makes you think I'm nervous?!" I clenched my fists.

"Or maybe you're just telling yourself that you're not nervous..."

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if you're not nervous, and you like Hilda, then why don't you want to date her?"

"I don't want to _not_...I'm gonna ask her out, then."

"I'm not forcing you."

I left, so I didn't make a reply.

Hilda sat at a desk in the corner of the library. I walked up to her.

"Hilda."

"Huh?" She looked up from some homework assignment that she didn't finish in study hall.

"Do...do you wanna date?"

Hilda's cheeks turned bright red, and she coughed. "Yeah. Um. Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I <em>knew<em> you liked her!" Scott exclaimed.

"No need to tell the whole cafeteria," I snapped.

"You're blushing," Hilda pointed out.

That just made me blush even more, and Hilda laughed.

"So anyways," Justin changed the subject, "I heard we were going to do the 'ballroom dancing unit' in etiquette class."

"Oh God!" I slapped my forehead.

"And we're doing a big dance after that."

I groaned. "Like, a dance-dance? Where we have to wear fancy clothes?"

"Yup."

"This school," I complained.

"You'll be fine, Al." Hilda patted my shoulder like that was supposed to help me.

* * *

><p>"It's a very simple dance; you'll get it down quickly! Then, we'll move on to other old dances."<p>

Yikes.

"Pick a partner!"

Naturally, I grabbed Hilda's hand.

"So, you move in a square, like this." The teacher moved in a slow, short square. "Where you put your hands are important! The male puts his left hand above the female's hip and his right hand...You know what, I'll just use an example. Um...You, Hilda, Alfendi. Come up here."

We walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Now, like this..."

The teacher put my left hand inches above Hilda's hip, and Hilda's left hand on my shoulder. Our other hands were clasped tightly together.

"Now...Ho-hold your right hands up. There. And just move in a slow square..."

Stumbling awkwardly, Hilda and I demonstrated a low-quality version of the dance.

"Like that. You'll get the hang of it. Thanks for being the example."

Turning pink, we sat down on the floor. (For the dance lesson, all the desks had been pushed to the side of the room, and students sat on the carpet.)

"Alright. Now, um, try the dance with your partner. I'll put on some music..." The teacher hurried to his computer, clicked a few buttons, and turned on the sound.

Annoying pop music played in the background.

"I hate this song," I muttered, standing up. I grabbed Hilda's hand and helped her stood.

"Thanks. Do we just dance...?"

A bunch of sixteen-year-olds dancing in a small room, even if the teens are just moving in a square, is pretty clumsy. More than a few times, I bumped into a stranger or nearly tripped on them.

"Well, this is...fun, I guess," Hilda remarked. "It's kinda awkward to have your hand on my hip though.

"Really?" My hand slid down a little...lower.

"Alfendi!" Hilda hissed.

I snickered and moved my hand up again.

Hilda blushed furiously. "We're in school."

"I know." I gave her a wink.

We fell silent, and I looked at my feet to be sure that I was moving them correctly.

"Oh!"

I jerked my head up at Hilda's exclamation.

"What if the dance is like...they have really fancy clothes...like some sort of ball..."

"And then the Opera Ghost appears in the middle of it!" I joked. "Actually...that would be pretty cool."

"I'll take your word for it." Hilda shrugged.

As we continued dancing (the teacher seemed to think we needed lots of practice), I imagined a weird way for a ball to just mess up. If Uncle Descole just randomly appeared in the middle of a ball, that would be interesting...

The bell rang, causing me to jump.

"Oh!" the teacher exclaimed. "Time flies when you're having fun, ha! Okay, you're dismissed. Have a great day!"

I grabbed my binder from one of the desks pushed against the wall; Hilda and I walked out of the classroom.

"I wish we had the same study hall," Hilda remarked.

"Yeah."

"Gotta go. Bye, Al!" Hilda kissed my cheek before she rushed down the hall.

I smiled and walked to my class.

"Why are you so smiley?" The boy who sat next to me in study hall wondered.

"Psh, no reason." I cleared my throat. "Just a nice day and all..."

"Hey, so are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"You know, that you're dating Hilda."

"Wait, what? How do they know that?"

"Well, someone _did_ nearly shout that you like her..."

I slapped my forehead. "Scott!"

* * *

><p>Hilda and I ran outside after school let out.<p>

"It's starting to turn into autumn," Hilda observed, pointing at the yellow and orange trees.

"Yup." I stomped on a crunchy-looking leaf on the ground that didn't make any noises when I stepped on it. Fail.

"Can you climb trees?" Hilda wondered.

"Can you?" I asked.

We walked towards a thick tree that would be a good climbing tree. Its leaves close to the trunk still held the usual green color, but the outer leaves had already turned brilliant shades of red and orange. I grabbed a lower branch and pulled myself up. Hilda followed my lead. Laughing, we reached the near-top of the tree.

"This is so cool," Hilda breathed.

"Yeah." I gripped the tree trunk. "I feel like Tarzan."

Hilda snorted and began laughing loudly. A few birds escaped the trees nearby.

"Seriously, though, this is awesome." I looked at a window that probably belonged to my dorm room.

Hilda pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I want a picture of this. Smile!"

She pointed the camera on her phone so that it faced us, and I leaned closer to her for the picture.

I smiled, but the flash stung my eyes.

"I think I blinked!" Hilda exclaimed. "Let's do another one."

"Okay..."

More flash.

I could go blind from the flash.

And another picture.

I kissed Hilda as she snapped a fourth picture.

"I'm gonna get one of the view from here!" Hilda turned around her phone and began taking even more pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>X3 Yey, I finally managed to get Hilda and Alfie to date.<strong>

**In other news, I JUST REALIZED THAT DESCOLE WOULD BE THE PROFESSOR'S EVIL TWIN! :U Furthermore, CLIVE WOULD PROBABLY BE LUKE'S (even though they're not related really, but it works out in my mind)! I am not sure what to do with this information... *plots***


End file.
